pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Sages
The Seven Sages are the seven leaders of Team Plasma. The Player fights them throughout the game and fights the leader, Ghetsis and then they block the way to N. All the Gym Leaders come and clear the path to N. After the player beats the Elite Four, the player must help Looker find them over Unova and arrest them. Later, in Black and White Versions 2, the player is able to battle three of the Seven Sages: Ghetsis, found in Giant Chasm; Rood, found in Driftveil City leading the old Team Plasma that still follows N; and Zinzolin, who is found in multiple places commanding the new Team Plasma alongside Colress and Ghetsis. Sprites Pokémon Black and White N's Castle Black 2 and White 2 Rood Driftveil City Zinzolin Lacunosa Town= |-| Opelucid City= |-| Route 21= |-| Plasma Frigate= Ghetsis Giant Chasm Trivia *The names of the seven sages (except Ghetsis) resemble colors. **Zinzolin is French for reddish purple. His Japanese name comes from "Violet". **Gorm is Irish for blue. His Japanese name comes from "Azul", the Spanish word of the same meaning. **Bronius is German for brown. His Japanese name comes from "أسمر", the Arabic word for such color. **Giallo is Italian for yellow. **Ryoku is Japanese for emerald green. **Rood is Dutch for red. ***In spite of that, Zinzolin is the only one seen wearing clothes matching his name. Gorm wears a green robe, Bronius' is more a grayish blue, Giallo's robe is red, Ryuko's robe is somewhat a black color, and the one Rood wears is more a brownish orange. This was corrected in Pokémon Adventures where their clothes do in fact match their name. *The Seven Sages have (except Ghetsis) have quoted Chinese proverbs. **Gorm quoted from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Art_of_War Sun Tzu's The Art of War] in Pinwheel Forest ("Know your enemies, know yourself, and know you need not fear the result of a hundred battles."), and a line from the Analects ("If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake.") and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Huainanzi Huainanzi]'' ("A single fallen leaf signals the start of autumn.") at N's Castle. **Bronius quoted a different line from ''Tao Te Ching at N's Castle ("When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear."). **Ryoku quoted a proverb from Zhuangzi ("One can lose the forest for the trees.") and another from Hu Yin of the Northern Song Dynasty ("We can only do our best and leave the rest to fate."). **Giallo quoted a line from Mencius at N's Castle ("Those in accord with Fate are preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish.") and a line from a poem by Wang Bo on Route 14 ("If somewhere in this world there is someone who understands you, it feels like that person is right beside you, even if you're as far apart as the end of the land and the top of the sky."). **Rood quoted another proverb from the Analects at N's Castle ("Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell."). **Zinzolin quoted a line from The book of Rites ("There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people.") and another from Tao Te Ching ''("It is the way of the universe to take from excess and fill emptiness.") at N's Castle. *The order of which the sages quote their proverb is the order of their role in the ''Black and White Versions 2. **Giallo, Bronius, and Ryoku quote first but do not appear in the next game at all. **Gorm spoke after the first three but only appeared in Pinwheel Forest for a short interaction with the player and Cheren **Rood quoted after Gorm and had a minor role in assisting the player. **Zinzolin spoke last and was a minor antagonist in the sequel game. *The Seven Sages could be based on the crusaders including Ghetsis because Team Plasma is based on the medieval times hence King N and that they are knights. *One of the Seven Sages, Zinzolin, is battle-able in Black and White Versions 2. His attire is ironic, with him wearing a winter jacket since it was him who was always found in the Cold Storage (in fact, he had his grunts huddle around for warmth when you find him in there the first time). Seems he was prepared for the cold due to that, as none of the other Team Plasma members are seen wearing any sort of protective attire, even in frozen over places. *Zinzolin is the only member of the Seven Sages to remain loyal to Ghetsis after the events of Pokémon Black and Pokémon White. *Ghetsis in Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 carries his cane with him because of an injury he received. His right arm is also concealed because he is hiding that it is broken. *The Seven Sages of Pokémon are the second such group in a Nintendo game, the first being from the Legend of Zelda series. *Two of the seven sages make a cameo in BW120: Secrets From Out of the Fog!, they appear as young men. Category:Team Plasma Category:Generation V characters